Data World of Hollow Bastion and go inside Riku and Cody Fairbrother Datascape
Sora, Ryan, Optimus and Mickey rendezvous with the others back at Disney Castle) Jiminy: Why, this is terrible! They can't just go and take Riku away! Spikewave: Even Cody. Goofy: And another thing, doesn't Riku and Cody have all the journal data inside of them? Donald: That's true! The datascape is going to be cast into darkness! Mickey: Then, Spikewave... How many of the worlds still have bugs left in 'em? Spikewave: Well it...looks like it's only one. (The monitor displays pictures of the data worlds, including a muddled one of the final world) Jiminy: That sure is a shame. We were so close to bein' done. Sora: Getting all the bugs would've meant finding a way back home for all of you. Guys, I'm sorry. Me and Ryan really blew it this time. Mickey (shaking his head): It's not your fault, Sora. Don't worry---me and Optimus take care of everything, I promise. Jiminy: Your Majesty! That's dangerous! Evil Anna: Even you, Optimus. Mickey: I know we can find another way to get rid of the bugs and rescue Riku and Cody, too! Sora: Sounds good! Count me in! Ryan: Me too! (Sora and Ryn holds out rheir hand to bring forth their Keyblade, but it fails to materialize) Sora: Hm? That's weird. My Keyblade isn't working. Ryan: Even me. Mickey: Sora, Ryan, I'm sorry, but your Keyblade was completely destroyed by Maleficent and Kaos. Ryan: What!? Sora: No way! But how? Mickey: Thing is, about that Keyblade, it was just an object that we programmed into the datascape from the outside world. Sora: Huh? Optimus: There's nothing we can do in here, but once we're all back at the real castle, we might be able to rewrite the data and make a new one. Except...one problem. Maleficent and Kaos is blocking the path out of here. Until we can find a way back, you'll just have to do without one. Sora: But, what will I...? Mickey: Don't you worry. Now it's time for me to show you what I can do. (to Donald and Goofy) You guys, hold down the fort. (They both nod. Mickey and Optimus leaves the Library. Time passes, and Donald is pacing throughout the room, arms crossed) Donald: I sure hope the King is okay. Evil Ryan: Even Optimus. Goofy: Of course they are! After all, King Mickey and Optimus's brave and strong. Donald: Yeah, I know, but they're going up against more than just the Heartless. Jiminy: He's gonna have to deal with whatever Maleficent, Kaos, Swiper and Pete are up to. (Donald taps his foot and Goofy thinks for a moment) Goofy: And with the bugs... Maybe we should be gettin' worried, huh? Crash: Yeah. Donald: Well, the King said to stay here. (to Sora) What do you think we should do? (Donald turns around to discover that Sora and Ryan has left) Donald: Sora? Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Jiminy: Strange. They were here a moment ago. (Goofy and Crash gasps) Goofy: Ohhh, you don't think... Crash: Oh no. (They looks at the door. Sora and Ryan comes upon the Rising Falls of Hollow Bastion) Sora: My Keyblade's gone, but I'm still gonna help. I know I can save Riku. Ryan: Even Cody! (Sora and Ryan notices Pete and Swiper higher up the falls in the distance) Sora: Pete! Ryan: Swiper! Pete: Wha---? Where'd that voice come from? (he turns around and sees Sora and Ryan) Huh? Oh, wait, I know you. You're that annoyin' pip-squeak! Just what in the blazes are you doin' here? Sora: Start talking! Where are you keeping Riku? Ryan: And my brother! (Pete and Swiper chuckles) Swiper: Well, if you wanna find your palie, you're gonna hafta catch me first! So long! (He runs away) Sora: Hey! Come back here! Ryan: Get back here! (Sora and Ryan gives chase until they reaches the Entrance Hall of the castle. They have lost Swiper and Pete) Sora: Show yourself! Pete! Ryan: Even you, Swiper! (Blocks appear and obstruct the doorway behind them) Sora: Oh, no! We're trapped! (Pete and Swiper's laughing is heard. They stands atop the stairs) Pete: Well, ain't you a pointy-haired doofus, comin' in here when there ain't nothin' you can do! Sora: I can wipe that smug look off your face! Ryan: Even you, Swiper! Pete: Ha! You can't touch us. Come on out! Heartless! (They summons a group of Shadows) Pete: Now you guys all play nice whilst we finish settin' up our little puppet show. Have fun with your new best friends! (Pete and Swiper leaves) Sora: Wait! Ryan: Stop! (Sora and Ryan tries to go after them, but the Shadows stop them in their tracks) Sora: This would be nothing, if only I had our Keyblade... (They looks at their hand and despairs, but brushes it off) Ryan: No, we can do this on our own! Goofy: Here we come, Sora and Ryan! (Goofy and Crash, Bertram spins into the scene, shield in hand, and takes out the Shadows) Goofy: Heartless, be gone! (They also eliminates the blocks barricading the entrance. Goofy then becomes dizzy and slows to a stop) Sora: Goofy! Ryan: Crash! Bertram! Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora and Ryan. How come you came to this place? The King and Optimus wanted us all to stay together back in the library. You shouldn'ta run off on your own like that. Sora: Yeah... We understand. Sorry. Goofy: Good. That means we can go. Sora: ...Okay. (Sora and Ryan turns toward the way they came) Crash: Um, what are you doing? Goofy: A-hyuck! It's this way, silly. Sora: Huh? We're not going back? Goofy: I thought we were chasin' after Pete and Swiper. C'mon. We gotta hurry and catch up. Sora: Chase after Pete and Swiper? You sure? Goofy: Of course! It's like you always tell us: "When you're friends, you do whatever you can to help each other." Sora: Goofy, Crash, Bertram... Thank you! (The five of them start up the stairs) Goofy: By the way, have you seen Donald, Sci-Ryan, Matau, Evil Anna and Evil Ryan anywhere? Sora: No. You mean they came with you? Goofy: We were lookin' for ya together. We musta got split up somewhere. Sora: I hope they're okay. Come on, let's go look for them first. (Donald and the other stands alone in a corridor of the castle, looking around for someone) Sora: Donald! Ryan: Sci-Ryan! Matau! Evil Ryan! Evil Anna! (They are startled. Sora and the others arrive) Goofy: So that's where ya went! Donald: Sora! Goofy! Crash! Ryan! Bertram! Hey! What's the big idea!? This is no time to go missing! Goofy: You mean us? Ryan: But I thought YOU were the one who went missing, Donald. Sci-Ryan: The details don't matter! I was worried sick about you five! Sora: Donald, sorry. It's because me me Ryan's Keyblade got destroyed that we all ended up here in this place. We dragged you into a real mess. (Sora and Ryan lowers their head in remorse. Goofy and Donald and everyone glance at each other, grinning. Donald and Evil Ryan sighs) Donald: What are you talking about? You don't need to apologize to us. Sora: Huh? (Goofy and Crash laughs) Goofy: Actually, we kinda like gettin' dragged into your messes. Sora: You like it? But why? Evil Ryan: Because it's no fun watching from the other side of the screen. We wanted to go on an adventure with you like old times. Goofy: You don't need a Keyblade, Sora and Ryan, when you have us with ya! (Sora and Ryan, touched, smiles) Sora: Thanks, Donald. You too, Goofy. Ryan: Even you, everyone. (The heroes proceeds onward and rides a lift to cross a large chasm high in the castle complex) Sora: Hey, guys? We just want to say, "Thank you." Goofy: Why are you sayin' that now, Sora? Sora: When I'm with the two of you, I feel like I can do anything. (touching his heart) It's kinda like, we've done this before. There's no memory of it, but it still feels like it happened. Ryan: Same as me. Donald: Then that means the three of us are true friends just like I always knew! Sci-Ryan: And the seven of us are true friends too. Goofy: It's kinda fun to make the same friend twice, and a little excitin'! Donald: But now, it's time for us to get back to business. Goofy: Yeah. We still have to catch Pete and Swiper, and then figure out a way to rescue Riku and Cody! Sora: Okay, let's go! (They exit the lift and make their way to the Grand Hall. Sora and Ryan corners Pete and Swiper on the stage atop the stairs) Sora: We got you, Pete and Swiper. Stop! Pete: Oh? Hey, hey, hey, hey, whoa! Grr! (Donald jumps onto the railing surrounding the stage and has his staff brandished. Pete and Swiper guffaws) Pete: Couldn't get nothin' done by yourself, so you went cryin' to your doofus pals. (Goofy and the others appears with their weapons from the stairway opposite Sora and Ryan) Pete: Well, too bad! Ain't gonna do ya a lick of good, see! Swiper: You have to face them. (Pete and Swiper calls forth more Shadows) Goofy: Heartless! Donald: Wak! Lemme at 'em! Crash: Yeah! (Donald casts Fire on the Heartless and Goofy fends them off with his shield. Pete snickers as he turns his attention to Sora) Pete: And that's not all! Swiper: You'll be in trouble! (They summons numerous floating blocks and has them surround Sora and Ryan) Donald: Sora! Evil Anna: Ryan! Goofy: Look out! (Sora and Ryan braces for impact as the blocks close in, but their friends got them out of the way and become crammed in between the blocks, trapping them) Donald: Wah! We've been trapped! Sci-Ryan: I can't move! (Sora and Ryan tries to pull the blocks apart to free them, but to no avail) Ryan: It won't budge! Goofy: We're a sandwich! Sora: Donald! Goofy! (struggling) What do we do now? (Pete and Swiper laughs) Pete: Why the blazes would you chumps risk your necks for a lump of data? Why, they're a phony. You guys made them and that Keyblade of their! They're not even real! Donald: Oh, why don't you be quiet! Sora and Ryan's our friend no matter what! Sora: Donald... Swiper: Ha! Some friend! They ain't nothin' more than an empty shell. The kids doesn't even have a heart. Goofy: That's not true! We've all got Sora and Ryan's heart right here inside us! Pete: What a load of bunk! Sci-Ryan: You'd see it if you paid attention. Why would Sora and Ryan keep fighting for us---no matter how hard things got for rhem---if they didn't care about us? Goofy: And me and Donald and Ryan's friends, we're always gonna fight for him, too. That's because they're in our hearts as much as we're inside of his. Somethin' else---and I can say this for sure---Sora and Ryan and Ryan's is our friend, and that makes tjem our power. (Donald and everyone nods) All: Let's say it together: My friends are my power! Sora & Ryan: My friends are my power... Pete: Oh, enough with the mush already! You mugs are done, see! And I bet all that power can't protect ya now! (Pete clenches his fist and the blocks begin to converge and crush Sora and Ryan's friends. Sora and Ryan falls on his back) Sora: Donald! Goofy! Please! Just stop! Ryan: Just their place for us! Swiper: Nope. Pete: Time to say goodnight! Sora (reaching out his hand): Let 'em go! Ryan: Stop! (The blocks, which have fully encased Sora and Ryan's friends, suddenly disappear in a flash of light and free the duo, who falls back to the ground) Sora: Huh? What just happened? Is it...the Keyblade? Ryan: And mine? (Sora and Ryan are holding the Keyblade) Pete: How'd you get that? Seriously, Maleficent and Kaos crushed that thing like it was a bug! (Sora and Ryan's friends a little dazed, pull themselves together. Sora and Ryan stares at their weapon) Mickey: Sora, Ryan. It looks to me like something inside of you has been changed somehow. Sora: Huh? (They look up to see Mickey and Optimus, standing in front of the portal leading to the Final Keyhole and holding their Keyblade) Sora: Mickey! Optimus! But what did I do? What was inside of me that changed? Mickey: I can't say what it is for sure, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The Keyblade's power comes from the wielder's strength of heart. Once, an old friend said to me, "A heart is so much more than any system." The Keyblade we gave you before was one we created---it was nothing but data. To tell ya the truth, I never expected it to have the same kinda power as the real Keyblade. That weapon was just a replica; it didn't have any substance. That's why Maleficent and Kaos could destroy it so easily. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Sora and Ryan. The power you found inside of you isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your Keyblade back. Well, that's what I believe anyway. Only you had the power to do it. Sora: A power that's just ours... Optimus: Yep, I think that's right. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks like it's okay. (Pete and Swiper gets flustered) Pete: Conjurin' up a new Keyblade just ain't fair! Maybe it's time for me to make a strategical retreat... Swiper: See ya! Sora: No way! Not so fast! Pete: Huh? (Sora and the gang prepare for battle) Sora: Give us Riku and Cody! Right now! Pete: I've about had it with the lot of you. Now get outta my way! (A red light flashes and an alarm blares) Sora: Huh? What now? (The portal to the Final Keyhole starts emitting electricity. A message appears on the computer screen: "Gathering data... Gathering data... Data recovery... 60%". Back in the Grand Hall, the alarm has stopped) Pete: Ha ha! Sayonaree! See ya later! Yow! Swiper: Bye! (They disappears in a cloud of data) Mickey: Oh, no! They're gone! Goofy: But look! It's a Keyhole! (An authentic Keyhole appears) Donald: Let's go! Sora: Wait. Me and Ryan need to do this on our own. Donald: Huh? But why? Sora: Up till now, all of you helped us. That's the reason we made it this far. But, guys, it's my turn now. We have the Keyblade again; we're going to help you find a way back. Donald: Is that the reason? Or do you just want to try your new power, Sora and Ryan? Sora: Huh? (embarrassed) Well, maybe just a little... (Goofy laughs) Ryan: What? Goofy: It's not like we can stop you, right, Sora and Ryan? Mickey: Just remember, you're never alone. When you get hurt, it hurts us too. Sora, Ryan, you're always a part of our team. Sora: Got it. We'll come back safe and sound. We promise you that. (Sora and Ryan enters the Keyhole and catches up to Pete and Swiper) Sora: Pete and Swiper! It's the end of the road! (Pete and Swiper, confused, looks around until rhey sees Sora and Ryan behind them) Pete: Don't you know when to quit? Sora: No! And you're comin' with me. Pete: Ha! We're done with you ruinin' all our plans! Get ready. 'Cause we got a brand-new plan for ya! (Pete runs over to Sora and attempts to punch him, but he rolls out of the way and Pete's fist hits the floor. He punches again, but Sora dodges by vaulting over Pete's head. Pete bounces high into the air and tries to crash down onto Sora, who rolls out of the way and clobbers Pete until he's seeing stars. The dizzy villain staggers and falls on his behind) Pete: Not this again... Sora: You give up yet? (Pete shakes his head to return to his senses) Pete: Well, we still got an ace up my sleeve. Come on out and say hello! (Riku and Cody appears in a data cloud, wearing a dark outfit and writhing in pain) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! (They runs over to Riku and Cody) Riku: Sora, stay back! Cody: Stay away from us! Sora: Riku! Cody! What happened? Pete: Glad you asked! I went and took the liberty of takin' away his liberty. Data stuff like this sure is useful. (Pete and Swiper laughs and grasps Riku and Cody's head) Pete: Alls we had to do was load some of those bug thingies into your palie's data-matronics. Now, let's see what this minion can do. (pushing him towards Sora and Ryan) we order you to attack! Riku: I will never...answer to you! Cody: Never! Pete: No? Okay then. What if we add a little more juice? (Numerous blocks surround Riku and Cody and proceed to spin and merge with their body, infusing their with energy amidst their screams of agony. Their face loses all emotion and stands immobile afterwards) Sora: Stop! Ryan: Don't do this! Pete: Welp, that oughta keep ya for awhile. Heh heh heh heh! So long! We'll just leave you two to get reacquainted. (Pete and Swiper exits. Sora and Ryan goes to Riku and Cody's aid) Sora: Riku! Talk to me! Ryann Brother! Are you okay? (Mickey's voice is heard) Mickey: I heard a scream. Sora, Ryan, tell me what's going on! Sora: Mickey! It's Riku and Cody. They put bugs in them! Mickey: What? Riku! Cody! Can you hear my voice? Riku! Cody! (Riku and Cody comes to his senses and pushes Sora and Ryan away) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Brother! (They summons Soul Eater) Sora: Please... Can't you hear what we're saying to you? Riku (clenching his fist): Destroy me... Cody: Hurry! Sora: What? (Riku launches an aerial attack that Sora dodges by sliding under him. The two warriors clash their blades together and push each other back with the force they exert. Having no choice, Sora readies himself to battle his friend. He avoids another of Riku's attacks and delivers a blow to the back of his head. In the Grand Hall, a large dome of light encases the stage. Sora bursts out of a data cloud and runs to the center to find Riku and Cody lying on the floor, the dome now gone. They are shocked to see that blocks have formed around Riku and Cody's body and he lies comatose. Sora is at a loss for words. A light appears from the Keyblade) Sora: Huh? Ryan: Is that (Sora and Ryan lifts the Keyblade and it startles him by pointing itself toward Riku and Cody and shooting out a beam of light at them. With a shout and a flash of light, Sora and Ryan unshields their eyes and sees another Keyhole appear above the now-glowing Riku as the others rush toward them. Sora and Ryan stares at the Keyhole prior to their arrival) Sora (pointing at Riku and Cody): Are they..? Do you think...? Mickey: Well, if the bugs have taken over Riku and Cody...then that means... (They gasps) Mickey: They might not ever wake up unless we get rid of the bugs first. (They look sadly towards Riku and Cody) Ryan: Cody... Sora: Riku... So if we debug them, Riku and Cody will come back to us. Mickey: Huh? (Goofy gives a worried look. Sora and Ryan grunts) Sora: Guys, we gotta go inside to look. (Donald lets out a concerned babble) Donald: But what about you!? Goofy: Who's to say if it's even safe inside Riku and Cody? Sora: I know it's risky, but if a friend needs me to be there, We'll be there--- to help! (Their friends smile) Jiminy: Well, I guess that's Sora and Ryan for ya. Donald: Still can't talk you out of it, huh? Goofy: A-hyuck! But we'll do everything we can to help you out! Sora: Thanks, guys. (Sora and Ryan stands in front of the Keyhole and raises his Keyblade) - Mickey (voiceover): Sora, Ryan, don't forget---you're not goin' in there alone. (A light shoots out toward the Keyhole) Mickey (voiceover): Your friends'll be right there fighting alongside ya in spirit, no matter where ya go. (The light surrounds Sora and Ryan as they looks toward their friends and smiles. The light is pulled into the Keyhole and disappears) Sora and Ryan is transported to a black room that resembles a starry night sky, data streams traveling along the walls in haphazard directions) Sora (looking around): It sure is empty. Is this really the inside of Riku and Cody's datascape. (Riku and Cody, wearing their black hood attire, appears behind Sora and Ryan in a data cloud) Sora: Riku! Are you okay? Ryan: And you, Cody! Riku: You shouldn't be here, Sora and Ryan. We can fight the bugs off a little longer... but they're spreading and in just a bit of time, they'll take over all our data. And they won't stop there. They're going to dominate the entirety of the datascape, and that includes you, too. You won't be able to last long. Here, take this, and escape while you can. (Riku and Cody materializes a shining blue orb in his hand) Sora: What is it? Cody: It's data that isn't supposed to be inside Jiminy and Spikewave's journal. Someone added it after the fact. (Sora and Ryan takes the orb) Sora: So this someone... Was this the same person who filled you with the journal's data? (The orb dissipates into data) Riku: we don't know for sure. It's up to you now to find out. You've gotta figure out who it is. Because of you, all the bugs outside are gone. If you can just solve the mystery of this extra data, then the journal will be completely restored. It'll also give the others a way back home. Sora: But wait, what will happen to you and Cody? Cody: We'll dive into the darkness, and take the bugs with us so they're destroyed. They'll never see the light again. This will all be over. (Sora and Ryan sighs) Riku: Go. While we can still control this. We won't be able to hold them off much longer. Hurry, Sora and Ryan. If you leave now, you can make it out. We don't want to hurt you. You have to go. Sora: Riku... I get it. There's still just enough time. Riku: Right. Ryan: Great! Since there's escape time, that means there's enough time to stop the bugs and help you, right? Riku: What? We didn't mean that! (Sora and Ryan chuckles) Sora: Come on, this is us here. You didn't really think I'd just give up and leave you like this. Cody: Sora... Huh... We remember now. Once you get an idea in your head... Sora: That's right! Now tell me how to save you. (Riku and Cody points to empty space and their finger glows) Sora: Huh? (A bright doorway made of data appears) Riku: See that door? It should lead deeper into our data... Inside, you'll find a vast world created from my memories. Once you've gotten rid of the bugs in one world, another world should open before you. Bugs are everywhere, Sora and Ryan. Be careful. Sora: Okay. Be right back! (Sora and Ryan runs through the door and arrives at the Destiny Islands, which is being overrun by both stationary and legged blocks. Sora and Ryan destroys one bug with a four-hit combo and three more with a single Keyblade toss. They then proceeds to eliminate the rest of the bugs, and Riku and Cody appears once they finishes) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! Riku: Thanks to you, we can access this world, now that you've weakened the bugs here. (The four of them look out to sea at the Paopu tree) Riku: It's been a while. Sora: It has. Hey, do you remember when you left me that Keyhole here before? Riku: Yeah. You needed a chance to prove yourself with the Keyblade. You also needed to learn how everything works in the datascape. Sora: I didn't know I'd have to face such a big monster. Did you know what was inside? Riku: Sorry about that. I didn't have time to show you the ropes. Inside the journal, the Heartless had already shattered the walls between worlds, and soon more and more things were breaking down. The bugs were attacking the wall between the datascape and the real world. I had to weigh all the options. I decided to use the damage to my advantage and call Mickey and the others here to help. I know I put everyone in danger, but I had no choice. Ryan: Mickey said there was a mysterious message added to the journal, right? After all this, we haven't figured it out. Cody: I think dragging everybody into this was wrong. Sora (smiling): As long as our friends get back safely, it'll be fine. Riku: We should go. (They transport out of the world and back to the hub inside Riku. Another door has appeared. Sora and Ryan enters it and ends up in Traverse Town. They proceeds to destroy all the bugs in this world as well) Riku: Hey there. Looks like you've taken care of the bugs here, too. (Riku and Cody stands atop the steps leading to the accessory shop) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! Riku: Sora, Ryan, we owe you. Last time we were here, it was to keep some kids safe from danger. Sora: Do you mean Huey, Dewey, and Louie? Riku: Yeah. They were targets because they had pieces of the Keyhole. We knew somebody had to look out for them, so we decided to do it. Ryan: But Riku, why didn't you let us know what was going on when we met? Riku: I'm sorry. You still needed to toughen up a little bit more on your own. You had a rough job, and if you couldn't do it, then... Well, I guess my only option would've been to handle it on my own. Sora: Riku... You know what? You gotta stop doing everything by yourself. "We LIKE getting dragged into your messes." Donald and Goofy said that. Friends want to help you out whenever they can. Riku: Sora.. Cody: Ryan... Sora: Forget that "on my own" talk. Riku: I'm sorry, you're right. (Sora and Ryan chuckles) Sora: And stop with all the apologizing. C'mon! We've got things to do! (They teleport back to the data hub, where another door appears. Sora and Ryan enters Wonderland to find its color drained in addition to an infestation of silver bug blocks. They takes them out and Riku and Cody appears afterward) Riku: Sora, I'm sorry. Sora: Come on, stop saying that! Ryan: Yeah, you can't. Riku: Can you blame us? I should never have let the bugs in like this. Every time it's us against an outside force, we always seem to give in. Sora: Hey, Riku. Question: How many worlds have we been to now? Riku: Hmm? Sora: 'Cause not too long ago, the answer to that question would've been only "one." But now we've been to all kinds of places on tons of adventures. And instead of just sitting around and dreaming about what's out there, we only have to remember it. It's that easy! We've got the whole universe inside; there are worlds inside us. Try and let that sink in. I don't know much, but that's amazing! Cody: ...Incredible. Ryan: But you know, no matter the world, no matter how far, you're always the same. You're right. There may still be outside forces trying to pull you in, but I know you're not going to lose. Everything you touch makes you stronger. It always has. Riku: Sora... Cody: Ryan... Sora: Ha ha! Sounded good, right? You're not the only one who's grown through all this! Riku: Hmph. Yeah well, you're still kind of a half-pint. Ryan: Hey! Don't think we're not gonna remember that when we're taller than you! Riku (laughing): I look forward to the day THAT happens. (Riku and Cody laughs and Sora and Ryan sighs) Riku: ...Hey, Sora. Sora: Yeah? Riku: Never mind. I'll tell you when it's all over. Sora: Okay. I'll see you on the other side! (They return to the data hub, and Sora and Ryan enters the newly-appeared door leading to Agrabah. They proceeds to debug the world and Riku and Cody greets them after they does) Riku: Remember this? It was right around here that we came to save you. Sora: Yeah. This is where Maleficent and Kaos ambushed us. I thought we were a goner! Riku: I'd gotten a bad feeling, and Mickey and Optimus knew something was up. Sora: I'm glad you came when you did. That's when we lost the power of the Keyblade. You see? Things will work out! Riku: How's that? Ryan: No matter what you lose, you can always get it back. And that means YOU can definitely get yourself back! Riku: Heh. We kind of envy you. You've got a simple world. Sora: Is that...a good thing? Cody: I envy whatever makes you think it could be. Sora: Gee, thanks a lot! (Riku and Cody laughs) Riku: Come on, let's head back. (He and Cody teleports away) Sora: Hey, wait up! Ryan: Don't leave us! (Sora and Ryan follows. When they return to the data hub, another door appears) Riku: Enough hurt's been undone for you to access the innermost reaches of my data. But remember, in there lies the source of all sources. We don't know the bug's true form or origin...or why it's even here. Sora: So if we take it out, we'll solve the last of the datascape's problems. Riku: Yes. Everything should be like it was before. Sora: Thanks for everything. I feel like after going through all your memories, now, the journey's made me that much stronger. Riku: You don't have to thank us. Sora: Sure I do! There's no way I would've made it this far without your help, Riku. Plus, you were even there when I woke up. Remember when I first got my hands on the Keyblade? You were there from the start. Riku: What do you mean? The first time I saw you was on our island. Cody: Even for me, the first time I saw you was in that school. Sora: Wha---? But, I was sure I saw you there in your black coat. Huh. That's strange. Ryan: If it wasnt you then who? Cody: Don't worry about that. Riku: Keep focus. Are you ready for this fight? I'm afraid me and Codyhave to stay out here, but we will leave you with this: No matter what's in there now, don't hold back. Sora: Huh? Oh, yeah... (Sora runs through the door and appears in Hollow Bastion, where he finds Riku and Cody wearing their dark garb) Ryan: Brother? Sora: Riku, how did---!? Wait, no. You're not him. You can't be Riku or Cody. The bugs must've absorbed his power and taken this form. Now I see why they felt thy had to warn me about you. Here goes! (Sora rushes in to attack the bugged Riku, who jumps out of the way the instant Sora strikes. Riku floats back to the ground behind Sora and the two of them clash blades and push each other back once again. After exchanging several blows, a nearly fatigued Sora summons enough strength to deliver a powerful slash to Riku, causing the source of bugs to dematerialize) Sora: That should've cleared all the bugs inside them. It's time to head home. Ryan: Yeah! (A message appears on the computer screen: "Gathering data... Gathering data... Data recovery...90%. Conditions for awakening met." Sora and Ryan returns to the data hub) Riku: Nicely done! Cody: Good job! Sora: Riku, thanks. Riku: Did that bug try to use our power for itself? Sora: Yep, but how'd you know that? Riku: Just a feeling. I thought it might try to exploit the darkness that's been lurking inside of me. I've been envious of what you have. Always surrounded by friends, who trust you completely--- Ryan: Stop right there. First off, we trust you. Second, my friends are your friends, too. Ask! Mickey: Of course we're your friends, Riku and Cody! Hey, Sora and Ryan, are you guys okay in there? Donald: Take out some bugs for me, would ya? Goofy: Yeah, and just give a holler if ya need help! We'll be here! Riku: My friends? (smiling) Guess you're right. Ryan: Let's go, Riku and Cody. Everybody's waiting for us! (The room starts to shake) Sora: What---? What's that? Riku: No way! Hurry, Sora! You've got to escape! Someone's trying to close the road back to the outside world. Go now, or you'll be trapped inside here. Sora: Uh, o-okay! (Riku creates a gateway with a flower pattern adorned inside it) Riku: That should get you out of here. Sora, Ryan, thanks again. We'll see you on the other side. Sora: Yeah, We'll hold you to that! (Sora and Ryan races through the exit) Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes